Lo que no pudo ser
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Aquellas palabras quedaron guardas en lo más profundo de su corazón, causado que día a día, lo consumiera como una enfermedad terminal, lo curioso era, que siendo doctor no podía curar su corazón. IshiHime, leve mención al IchiRuki -que esta más vivo que nunca-ANTI IchiHime


****Línea temporal** \- pros manga 686**

 **Advertencia:** No apto para IH, el presente oneshot puede generar controversias con las parejas canno.

 **A toda IH les recuerdo q**ue fanfic es **LIBRE y puedo escribir lo que quiera ,** así como mi modo de **PENSAR no puede ser cambiado.** por lo que sus comentarios me irrelevante , y créame que me Vale pepino(como su canno forzado)

.

.

.

 **Comentarios :** Es la primera vez que escribo un **IshiHime** , si bien en el manga y anime se vio cierta relación de amistad entre Uryuu y orihime, siempre crei que ellos terminarían juntos, algo asi como paso con katagiri y ryuken, pero kubo mando todo por el arco del triunfo (como me dijo Isa-Lovetamaki1 en unos de su review) , creo que fue muy triste ver a uryuu solito, ejerciendo una profesión que no deseo,por ello decidí escribir algo por él (porque el también se merece un momento) tras leer el manga, crei que uryuu no fue a casa de ichigo por orihime, siempre creí que tenia sentimientos por ella y eso nadie me lo quita, en fin, disfruten la lectura, este oneshot puede estar conectado de una u otra manera con el otro fic- Unilateral- aunque esto seria posterior a ello y un salto en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Summary:** Aquellas palabras quedaron guardas en lo más profundo de su corazón, causado que día a día, lo consumiera como una enfermedad terminal, lo curioso era, que él siendo doctor no podía curar su corazón.

* * *

 **Lo que no pudo ser**

Por frany

 _ **"Imágenes fugaces de lo que pudo ser , lo atormenta todos los días."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Lo siento mucho Inoue, no podre ir como les había prometido—ella comenzó a cuestionarlo desde la otra línea—si, discúlpame con Kuchiki y los demás—Uryuu suspiro, Inoue nuevamente le cuestiono si en verdad no podía ir—cuídate Inoue, cuida mucho a Kazui y salúdame a Kurosaki —tras ello colgó, un sabor amargo lo invadió.

Era tan difícil ocultar aquellos sentimientos guardado, era difícil hablar con la persona amaba, sin que esta se diera cuenta sobre sus sentimientos. Aquéllas palabras jamás dichas lo consumían día a día, como si fuera una enfermedad terminal, lo irónico era que a pesar de ser doctor, él no podía curar su propio corazón.

Cuantas excusas había dicho en los últimos seis años, no lo sabe, lo que si era que cada vez es más difícil mentir. Desde cuando el perfecto Uryuu Ishida se volvió mentiroso, tal vez fue desde esa batalla contra Yhwach donde su futuro desapareció.

Hoy mismo estaba a punto de rencontrarse a todos sus amigos, incuso Kuchiki vendría en esta ocasión especial, pero él no había tenido el valor de ir. No había querido verla a ella, con esa falsa sonrisa y viviendo lo que siempre deseo.

Uryuu sabe que Orihime ama a Ichigo, pero también sabe, que este no le ama y aunque le duela, él no puede hacer nada.

Jamás tuvo oportunidad de que Orihime lo amara, había tenido una pequeña esperanza, que se había desvanecido tan pronto como la había tocado. Recordó que luego de la batalla contra Yhwach, Uryuu había tenido una visión de su futuro, en el cual poco a poco se iría acercándose a Orihime, una amistad que pasaría amor, donde ella sería completamente feliz.

Juntos formaría una hermosa familia, tendría una pequeña pero cómoda casa, ella trabajo en su propia repostería y él se dedicaría al diseño de prendas, todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que un día Orihime moriría en sus brazos con sus pequeños hijos, él sin poder salvarlos, aquello no podía soportarlo, después de perder a su madre a temprana edad y luego a su abuelo, eso sería repetir el mismo infierno que paso en su infancia; fue entonces que lo decidió, aquello no pasaría, Orihime no moriría, porque ese futuro jamás llegaría.

Así fue como él y Kurosaki (este no dijo nada, pero supo interpretar aquel vacio en sus ojos) decidieron desechar aquel futuro perfecto.

Después de la aparente derrotar de rey Quincy y que Ichigo estabilizara sus poderes, todos ellos regresaron a Karakura, Kurosaki había sido tentado de quedarse con Rukia, pero al final aquello no fue.

Ichigo regreso junto con ellos, luego de dos años comenzó una relación con Orihime (aunque por parte de él, no había amor hacia ella) Uryuu simplemente observo entre las sombras, como un nuevo futuro de su amaba se formaba, donde no había lugar para él (sobre todo en la vida de Orihime)

El no podía odiar a su amigo/rival, Ichigo también había sacrificado su felicidad, luego de ver el futuro tan hermoso que le esperaba, pero que sería arrebatado tan pronto fueran feliz.

Aunque comprendía a la perfección el final IchiRuki (como había denominado a sus amigos) era un hecho que Orihime sufría más, por un amor no correspondido, lo peor de todo era que él no podía hacer nada, más que observar aquello.

—Tal vez yo no nacía para amar, ni ser amado—dijo con cierta melancolía—al final mis sueños no se hicieron realidad—suspiro mientras guardaba su celular— pero siempre te amare Orihime, siento mucho que no seas feliz en este futuro, pero estas viva y es lo que más me importa—con ese pensamiento, el doctor Uryuu regreso al hospital, si bien ser doctor no había sido su vocación, era bueno en su trabajo.

Uryuu tenía el consuelo de que si bien sacrifico su felicidad, sus sueños, sabía que su amada seguía con vida y aquello era lo más importante para él.

No importara que fuera doloroso, con tal que ella estuviera viva, el sacrificaría toda su felicidad, incluso si no pudiera amar a nadie como a ella.

 _ **~Todo amor merece un sacrificio, de eso se trata amar, incluso si no se puede estar con la persona amada.…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** Yo creo que el amor es algo muy difícil de explicar, hay gente que deja pasar su felicidad por ver feliz a su persona amada, hay amores que simplemente no puede ser, pero que sigue ahí, como si fuera una espinita que poco a poco perfora tu corazón. He leído que muchas enfermedades sobre el cáncer, tiene que ver con los sentimientos y resentimiento de corazón.

Lo cierto es, que tras ver el final de bleach me he cuestionado muchas cosas, sobretodo que a veces la felicidad no es completa, hay gente que se casa sin amor, que estan por los hijos o simplemente por cariño o amistad. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, por aquella razón creo que Kubo emparejo al IH, algo asi como- a veces no nos casamos con la persona amada- en fin, siempre mandare a kubo al más alla por su final forzado :v

Toda persona puede pensar lo que desee, después de todo cada cabeza es un mundo y vemos una perfectiva diferente

 **Antes de irme,** quiero decirles que tras escribir esto, termine escribiendo un pequeño **omake, s** i gusta lo puedo subir, seria referente a **la vida de orihime y en cierta manera a ishida.**

Publicado:

04/09/16

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany**

 **El IchiRuki Sigue vivo ...**

 **IR siempre**


End file.
